A Coupon Book for lost a Bet
by kikkie
Summary: Marinette lost a bet to her boyfriend Adrien. Now, she must obey every request he ask of her from a coupon book he bought. Rated M for mature audience, no seriously, this story will contain a BUNCH of lemons. There will also be some foul language, weird request, funny moments and maybe some other pairings. Rated M for mature views! Our main character's are 18 btw.
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: Basically, a series of lemons

* * *

"Wait…what?" She asked with cheeks as red as apples. She and I were in my room studying for an upcoming test when I asked:

"How about a quickie?" I asked again. Only to get her to say:

"N-No! We need to study, I came here to study!" She tells me as she holds her body hard. Refusing to look at me as she pretends to study. She was so cute, I love her…but I love even more when she is under me.

"Come on buggy, don't you love me?" I asked.

"I love you more than the moon loves the sun." She said. The moon is supposed to represent her and the sun was me…I think. I wasn't fully paying attention when she explained that poem to me.

"I want more than love!" I shouted before jumping on top of her, making her body lay on the bed. I then proceeded to kiss her on the lips. Her soft lips that taste like strawberries and happiness. Oh, how I loved my buggy! Who…just kicked me off of her.

"OW!" I shouted as I grabbed my knee's. "Marinette…"

"I said no sex till midterms are over." Marinette growled at me. I could feel myself pouting like a child as I cuddle on her leg. She smelled like cake, but that did not fix my upset mood. She moves her hand to my head and begins to scratch behind my ear. I don't know how, but she always knew how to get me into the mood. I then open my mouth to ask:

"Are you still upset…about that thing that happened a month ago?" I asked.

"Yes." She responded quickly. The thing she was talking about was Chat Noir going into her room in the middle of the night and giving her kisses…on her pink flower… hey, I was trying to be a nice boyfriend. Anyway, I scared her and ever since then she refuses to give me that sweet nectar of the gods she was blessed with.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Adrien, you touched me without consent." Marinette growled.

"I thought you would like it." I said.

"Yea, when we're married and living in a house. Not in the middle of the night and I see two green eyes staring at me. I thought you were a demon." Marinette growled.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"And you are forgiven, but still no sex." She said…why must she torture me…

* * *

 **(The next day)**

"Dude…you okay?" Nino asked me in lunch as I stared at the sky. We were in the courtyard, I had my lunch in front of me and I couldn't eat. My mind…sadly, was on sex!

"No…" I moaned. "I want sex, I want my girlfriend to forgive me and have sex with me like we use too."

"I didn't know you were so obsessed with sex." Nino said. I mean, I love Marinette for other reasons. Her passion for fashion, the fact that she loves me as both Chat and Adrien, how smart and kind she is and most importantly, the fact that she respects me. Sex is a bonus in our a relationship of a year.

"I am not obsessed. I am hungry." I said. Nino looks up at the sky a bit before saying:

"Why not trick her into having sex?" Nino said. I turned my head and looked shockingly at him.

"I refuse to drug my love." I said.

"No dude! A bet or something. You know Marinette can't go back on a bet once she made one." Nino said, he was right on that. But Marinette's not much of a gambler person. And if I went up to her saying, if I win you have sex with me, it would possibly lead to her pushing me off a roof. You think that's a joke, it actually happened. She had to use the lucky charm in order to heal my broken bones. And once healed, she didn't talk to me for a week. That was the longest week of my life.

"I need something..." I muttered as my eyes scanned the area. Then...in the corner of my eye...I saw it! I saw Nathan's hand Rose a small book that said coupons. It then hits me...something I have always wanted to do. And I know just how to do it.

* * *

 **(After school)**

"What?" Marinette asked me as she and I made our way to my house. My dad sometime's let me walk around the city with Marinette. You know, as long as I don't do anything stupid. So, she and I made our way to my house to play video games when I asked her a certain question:

"Why don't we have a bit of a bet. Make the game a bit more interesting." I said with a smile on my face.

"What sort of bet?" She asked me. By the time she asked this, I had already opened the door to my house. We made our way to my room, and once inside, I set our things to down near the skating ramp.

"Well, if you win..." I started before running over to my closet. I could feel her staring at the back of my head as I pull out a gym bag filled with fabrics, sewing strings and other fashion crap that I just ordered to be delivered to my room in an hour. I showed Marinette the bag and watched her eyes enlarge twice its size with hearts in them. She reaches over to grab the bag, but I move my hand so she couldn't reach it.

"You can have everything in this bag." I purred to her. She crosses her arms under her breast as she pouts.

"And if I lose?" She asked, I love her smart wits. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a laminated paper book I also ordered. I hand her the book, watching her cheeks slowly turn red at the sight before her.

"An Adult coupon book?" Marinette asked.

"That's right, and don't worry. I have the right pen you need to sign your name when I win." I said with a smirk.

"I don't know about this Adrien." Marinette said as she stares down at the book. She then looks at the gym bag filled with fashion junk I know she would kill for. She holds the book in her hand for a bit, examining each page as she thinks. I know she was thinking because her eyes were doing that weird out of body thing. It took a while, but she finally came to a decision.

"Fine, let's battle." She said. I wanted to jump up and down, but I held it in. I helped her set up my console as we take a seat next to each other. It didn't take long for the game to load to our favorite fighting game...mortal kombat!

"Rules!" Marinette said. "Three battle's, no babysitting and declaring your controller is broken."

"That was once!" I told her.

"Adrien." She said in a stern voice.

"Okay, Tikki! Plagg! Keep score!" I shouted at the two Kwami's that were eating snacks on my bed. I swear, we were just destined for each other. Our Kwami's even love each other, how cute!

"Roger!" Tikki said. "Marinette doesn't lose, I don't want a repeat of Fall Adrien."

"Yea..." Marinette said...we don't talk about that.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later)**

It was the final battle! why it took this long, well we decided not to put a timer on. It took a while and it was hard, but I was able to defeat Marinette on our second battle. Now, as Johnny, I shall defeat her Sonya and get me that booty!

"I will not lose!" Marinette growled. Her hands were shaking, I could see her thumbs trying properly position themselves over which button she would use. She was getting nervous, I can't wait to win...especially with my fall out plan.

"BEGIN!" The voice shouted at us. On cue, Marinette's character started to whoop my ass quicker than I could expect. She always went for the character's that were fast, not strong like I did. But that is what I was planning! She was pushing me towards the edge of the screen. I barely land a hit on her. She was focused...very focused... so focused she didn't notice my foot on her control cable. Without her noticing, I yanked the cord from the plugin, making her character stop attacking me. It was then I started to attack her as she looks up from her controller constantly.

"My controller isn't working!" Marinette shouted at me. But I didn't listen. She goes under the table and plugs in her controller, but it was too late. By the time she sat up, my character was performing a fatality.

"NO!" She shouted as her character's head was thrown at the screen. I stood up, with both of my fist in the air and shouted:

"HA! I AM GETTING PUSSY TONIGHT!" I shouted. I could hear Tikki gag in annoyance at my words. But I didn't care, I was too happy to react to the adorable Kwami. I looked over to Marinette and saw her left eye twitching in shock at what just happen. Yep, she was dazed and confused, but I loved it either way. Picking up the pen, I put it in her hand then slide the book towards her hand.

"So...our agreement?" I asked. She closes her eyes and signed her name as she reads what's on the first page of the book.

"I Marinette, hereby sign full permission to Adrien use this book however he pleases...whenever he pleases till ever coupon is used." Marinette read before giving the book to me. Once in my hand, I kiss her on the cheek and give her the gym bag.

"You can have it buggy, you and I are going to be having a lot of fun this upcoming week. Starting with your wardrobe, because coupon number one says..." I open the book and read. "You must dress in a sexual manner to whatever place I demand."

"Kill me Tikki." Marinette moaned.

"I am too tiny." The tiny Kwami said as I walked over to the closet of my room. Yes, I ordered a lot of things in, I was prepared for this moment! I grabbed the clothes that were hanging next to some of my clothes and handed it to her. She blushes ear to ear at the sight of the clothes before her.

"I demand you wear that pink skirt tomorrow. Number 8 coupon is calling my name." I said with a smirk.

"Oh god help me." Marinette said, Plagg flew over to her and said:

 **"No!"**

* * *

 **(The next day)**

"I will kill him in his sleep." Marinette muttered to herself as she walking into the classroom. She was wearing her usual outfit...expect for one thing that was different. Her bottoms, she wasn't wearing her pink pants...but rather a pink skit that stopped a few inches below her thighs. Just as Adrien ordered, she wore this skirt, exposing her long amazing legs to all the men around her. So when she entered class, Adrien was regretting his choices already when he saw guys look at her legs.

"That's my buggy..." He thought to himself.

"Oh dude, this is backfiring so much." Nino said as Marinette sets her bag down on her desk. A book falls out of her open bag, making the girl bend over to grab it. Then, out of nowhere, Kim comes around and smacks Marinette's butt. Forcing the girl to sit up and growl at him.

"Touch me again I will end you!" She growled. This only made Kim chuckle at her comments. Oh dear, looks like blood will be shed later. I promise you that! As the teacher comes walking and doing her lesson, Marinette decides to text me... oh thank you god.

"Your welcome." Plagg said with a smirk. Jesus...he can read my mind.

"Oh yea..." He chuckled with a disturbing smile.

"Hush you!" I shouted, making the whole class look at me.

"Oh...were we not ready love and rinse cycle?" I asked. After that awkward silence, my teacher continued the lesson. Once the lesson started up, I looked at my phone.

M: My butt is cold

A: I think it be burning after getting touched by Kim

M: That too

A: Remind me to set his house on fire.

M: No! Bad kitty!

A: Oh, maybe put maggots in his food during lunch.

M: Don't you even dare!

A: What, what the worse thing you can do

M: If you do that to Kim during lunch, then how are we going to use coupon 8?

It was then I realized that my buggy was right. Today was the day I was going to do something...extremely naughty. And in order to do that, I will have to let Kim live...for now. So when lunch happens, I grabbed Marinette and forced her to remain in her seat as all my classmates leave. Once gone, I give our teacher a folded limp of 100 dollar singles. The teacher looks at me for a few seconds before stuffing it into her bra. she then gives me the keys to the classroom before leaving Once gone, I walked over to the door and locked it.

"This is...unease." She tells me as she walks over to me. I pull the book from my pocket and looked at the 8th page.

"Marinette must allow Adrien to fuck her in any location he pleases." I read, I put our names in their in case your wondering. I tear the page out of the book before shoving it back into my pocket. I then walk over to her, she was sitting on my desk with cheeks of apples.

"Maybe we should do it somewhere else." She said, but that didn't stop me from removing my clothes. Yes, I stripped down naked, I didn't care. I haven't had sex in almost a month, the principle could see my butt for all I care at this point. Marinette, on the other hand, did care, but that didn't stop her from removing her bra. I watch that pink fabric fall to the ground as she lays back. I watched her remove her panties for me as she pulls her top up. Awww, poor Marinette! She was in a way trying to tell me to make this quick. But I refuse, no, I have a two-hour lunch. I am going to enjoy the time I have.

Leaning down, I pressed my fingers against the softest part of her body. Her breast was heaven to me, sucking on those pink perky nipples of hers, I gently pull my head up, forcing her breast to move up before letting fall down. God, she was so beautiful, I hated not having her to myself. I moved my hand from the desk to her thigh, teasing her as I slowly make my way to her flower. I could hear her gasping for air as I spread her legs apart with one hand. The other gently moves to her soaking wet clit. Oh my gosh, she was already wet! I removed my lips from her nipples and smiled down at her.

"Oh, I see you were excited." I said with a smirk.

"Don't judge me." Marinette said in shame. "Its been a while...and the thought of you putting so much effort into this made me...a little...hornier I guess."

 _ **THAT'S IT! I WANT BABIES! I WANT HER TO GIVE ME BABIES AND BE MY WIFE! I LOVE HER SO MUCH**_...Oh, need to calm down there. Okay...lets not...go batshit wild.

"Adrien..." She moans to me. Her hands reaching out to me to grab me by the neck. Pulling me down, she whispered into my ear:

"Take me now." She whispered. Okay, that's it. Series is over, we're getting married after this! Oh crap, I have a boner.

"Hehehehe..." She chuckled. "That got you up. now, let's get this over and done with. I got 9 of these to go and I don't feel like wasting my time on this."

Is it wrong to say that I love it when she acts like a bitch? I mean...its so seductive and gives me a boner. But she's a little late to the game on this one. Because if there is one thing she's not good at in our relationship, its sex. Leaning down to her, I press my lips against her as I slowly slide into her flower. Her pink, warm soft flower that binds us as one. Forming ying-yang, god I love the feeling of her heat as it wraps around me, refusing to let me go. I opened my eyes to see her eyes becoming fuzzy, she was dazed and confused. Slowly entering a world of pleasure only I could give her...I loved it. When I removed my lips from hers, I slowly thrust myself into her wet folds again, making her adjust to the feeling.

"Adrien…" She moaned my name as I thrust again, but this time I went deeper inside of her. Biting down on her bottom lip, she turns her head to look at the door. I know she was terrified of someone walking in, personally, I think it is an honor if someone watches me mark her. I love to show my beast side sometimes. Which reminds me, I should beat the shit out of Kim after this.

"Oh bugaboo, you don't need to worry." I tell her before thrusting into her again. She gasps even louder before I move my hips in a certain motion. Causing her chest to jiggle up and down. God I wanted to just bite into them for some reason.

Moving both her legs up, I hoist them over my shoulders before ramming myself into her wet core. I could the tip of my cock rubbing against her womb. A smile forms on my face before I pushed my hips forward, poking that sensitive organ of hers till it twitches. With every thrust, I see sparkles shine in her eyes as she grips my shoulders. Her nails digging into my skin, I love it when she does this, that state of confusion. She's thinking how much pleasure is going through her body and how she's losing control. I love it, it's the only time I feel like _a man to her_. I feel dominant and strong, true she's the ladybug. Paris's hero, but as Marinette, she's my woman.

"Adrien…" She moans. Yes Mari, moan for me, it just makes me hornier. I could feel my knee's hitting the edge of the desk, thrusting in deeper, making her inside forms to my shape! God, I love her so much, I love being with her! Being one with her, this feeling. Only she can give it to me and I love it.

"Doin…doing it in school…feels so…naughty…." She moaned. Oh my god! I love her so much!

"Oh Mari!" I moaned. I could feel it, I was cumming. Dammit, her words made me reach my limit! No, I refuse to cum before she did. I move my hands from her legs, then slip them under her back. She looks up at me with those blue eyes as I lift her body up. She practically screamed as I thrust into her wet flower. Oh dear god how she screamed and clenched my body with those soft arms of hers. God her insides were squeezing me, it felt like she was sucking me in deeper and deeper.

"Marinette." I moaned in her ear. I could feel her warm breath brush against the hairs on my neck. Her body was twitching against me. I leaned close to her ear and whispered:

"Cum for me baby…" I whispered. She leans her head down to my shoulder, biting down on the skin that connects my and shoulder. Her teeth felt like it was piercing my skin as her warm juices soak my cock. This was it, I pressed her body back down to my desk as I thrust into one last time, releasing my seeds into her. Oh god, her walls were tightening around me so much it felt like it was milking me.

"So good…" I moaned as I moved upwards, looking down at her. Her body was glisters in the lighting of the room from the sweat our bodies produced. Her perky nipples rose up and down with her beautiful breast. Her eyes were dazed and lost, she was stuck in her own world of pleasure.

"Adrien…you…dick…" She moaned before reaching to her top to pull it down. I couldn't help but giggle considering her pants and underwear was on the ground next to her chair. Oh god, I was completely naked in the classroom. Oh boy, I am so loving this coupon book.

"I know I am buggy, but I am your dick." I said before leaning in to kiss her. Lips are the best thing about her, and I loved them so much. After getting dressed and cleaning our self's off, we head over to the courtyard where Kim was making googly eyes at Alya. Who was bending over to get something. Ugh, this guy is a pig, I swear! He then looks over to Marinette and I.

"Ugh…" Marinette growled as he walks over to us. Once in front of us, he pushes me to the side and looks down at Marinette.

"Hey babe, where did you go off too?" He asked.

"None of your business." She growled at him. That's my girl. Oh how I loved her, especially since she was distracting him long enough for me to grab a bat that was by the entrance.

"Oh come on Marinette, I know you were thinking of me." He said. Making Marinette do a gaging expression on her face. Once close I tap his shoulder with my hand. He turns around and presses the bat to his face.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't bash your face in?" I asked him.

"Because you're a pussy?" He asked. A second later the bat I was holding colid with his face. After that, I was put on suspensions but not expulsion. I wasn't allowed to go to school for a week. But then it turned into a day when a bunch of girls came out of nowhere and told the principle they were being sexually harassed by him. The day after my suspension, the principal gave me a lecture and told me to report to him next time. I am just glad my dad didn't find out. I was able to lie and tell him I had a day off.

* * *

Kikkie: More to come! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Mari…" Adrien purred as he taps that stupid cat nail of his against my window. Today he couldn't go to school because he injured Kim. Personally, seeing that assholes face beaten in was beautiful, but I also think Adrien did go a bit far. Ugh, now he's at my window as Chat Noir, tapping away for me to open my floor door that led to my balcony. I refuse! It's enough I had to have sex in the class.

"Go home Chat Noir!" I shouted at him, ignoring the tapping sound. He then makes a pouting noise as his smile forms into a frown.

"But buggy." He purred.

"The answer is no, I am not letting you in here." I shouted. Ugh, I can't believe I am going to say this, but I regret hooking up with Adrien sometimes. I mean, he's sweet, nice, caring, loving, always there for me, sticks up for me and so many other things that I couldn't even dream of. But then there is Chat Noir, and even though he is sweet and nice and stuff, he is also a bit annoying and sexes crazed! Ugh, what's worse is that I gave my virginity to Chat Noir. I was dating Adrien and I already knew of his alter ego. So after a year of dating, I decided to flirt with him on my balcony. Long story short, one thing lead to another, next thing I knew I was naked and wondering what just happened. He then took me to his room and we continued the deflowering of me.

"I'm coming in." He tells me before falling down. How is he going to come in, my front door is locked and…oh no!

"Adrien!" My mother shouted. Oh fudge, my parents! Seconds later I hear footsteps coming my way. Dammit, he got into the house! I have to hide, where could I hide!? No wait, I can run!

 **"TIKKI SPOT O-**

"BUGGY!" Adrien shouted when he slammed open my bottom door. I almost peed myself when he looks up at me. His green eyes locked with mine as he enters my room. Closing the door and locking it before walking up to me. He looked like that creepy yet hot ass guy in a hentai about to take his girlfriends virginity. I don't know if I should be scared or horny.

"Hey Bugsy, what's cooking good looking?" He purrs at me. Did I forget to mention he enjoys making jokes?

"I was about to jump out of my window." I said.

"Aww, too late." He purred before leaning down to kiss me. I stopped his lips with my hand clasping his face.

"My parents are downstairs." I told him. He nods his head at me with a smirk on his face.

"Not for long." He said before going over to my computer. He turns on the machine and begins to play games on it. A few minutes later, my mom opens my room door and looks over to and said:

"The supply store is having a sale on dough and other supplies. Your father and I will be back, don't do anything stupid." My mom said. Seconds later I hear the front door closed and locked itself. I looked over to Adrien with a raised brow.

"Did you do that?" I asked.

"My father does own the store." Adrien said with a smirk. Oh my god, that evil genius. When he stands up to his feet, he walks over to me with that famous Chat Noir smile.

"Now that they are gone…" He started as he makes his way to me. Before I could say anything, he presses his lips to mine, both of his hands move to my bottom. Giving both of my cheeks a good squeeze, he removes his lips from mine. He then digs into his pocket and pulls out a coupon from that stupid book. Handing it to me, I looked down. Huh, this seems easy.

"A blowjob?" I asked. "Sounds simple, take off your pants."

"Sure, but after you transform." Adrien…what?

"What?" I asked.

"You transform into Ladybug and give me a blowjob as I record you." He told me…wow… this is the first time I felt like killing him.

"Okay, let me also give up my dreams and what's left of my dignity to become a porn star. Or worse, that chick in America who became famous after her sex video was found."

"Kardashian?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, you must have lost your mind if you think I am going to blow you as Ladybug while you record me!" I shouted. "The answer is no! The last thing I need is Hawkmoth summoning a dildo tentacle monster from a disappointed man masturbating to my video!"

"That is a very detailed distribution." Adrien tells me. I over think, I know this.

"And highly possible to come true." I growled.

"Fine, no camera, I still want a blowjob from Ladybug." Adrien said. Looking up at my ceiling, I take a seat down on the ground. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid this.

"Fine, when and where?" I asked.

"After my fencing class tonight. You know what time I get in." He tells me before giving me a wink. Ugh, I hate this, the things I do to please my boyfriend is ridiculous. After watching him leave and convincing Tikki to do this favor for me. I snuck out of my house after dinner and went to Adrien's place. His window to his bedroom was unlocked. Pushing it open, I slowly enter the room, pretending to be an intruder.

"Oh Adrien." I purred as I walked around his empty room. Searching for my over-sex crazied beautiful boyfriend. His room was huge, it had a bunch of books, a skating ramp and even a computer section. God, I have been in her so many times before we started dating, but the thing that gets me the most is how we had sex here for the first time. Oh my god, I remember the feeling of him coming inside me for the first time. His seeds seeping out of my body as he sucked my tongue into his mouth. Keeping me from screaming as his father screamed for him to come downstairs...wait, his father is screaming now...footsteps are coming. Oh shit! I got to hide!

I quickly leaped onto the second floor of his bedroom. Landing in front of a boot case, I crawl underneath his desk and remained quiet as the front door slams open. Lights in the room suddenly turn on as the sounds of arguing fills the room.

"I just don't understand why you don't want to model for her line?" Gabriel asked what I presume was his son.

"Because she's cunt and I never want to see her again!" Adrien growled. "And if you loved me, you wouldn't have that bitch anywhere near me!"

"I understand your feeling towards her, but this is a good paying job." Gabriel said. I heard footsteps coming up to the second floor. Please don't go behind the desk.

"That woman is a bitch, a rapist and batshit crazy! I am not, repeat! Not going near her again in my life! And if you do make me go near her, I will call Child Authority on you!" Adrien shouted before pulling the chair from the table he then takes a seat and scoots in. There was enough room from his legs and me, but it was just weird.

"Yet you don't mind doing that stuff to your girlfriend." Gabriel growled. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention he knows Adrien and I are active? It wasn't a pleasant way of finding out, but he knows and he always constantly tells us to use a condom. It was weird beyond words.

"Marinette loves me." Adrien growled at him.

"I'm sure she does." Gabriel growled.

"Did you think that way when mom came up to you!?" Adrien growled at him.

"Changing the subject." His father said. Oh my gosh, I just realize Adrien doesn't know I am here! I placed my hand on his crotch. Making him blush a little before looking down a bit.

"What is the matter?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing, just thought my shoes were untied." Adrien lied as I rubbed his crotch. Gently placing my lips on the cloth, I lay kiss marks on the white fabric. It doesn't take long for his manhood to respond. This revenge will be awesome. I pull his zipper all the way down, exposing the raging hard-on he had from earlier. It was poking against his green boxer's, a small damp wet stain could be seen where his tip was. With an evil idea in mind, I leaned my head forward and licked the wet spot of his cock. Twirling my tongue a bit before wrapping my lips around the cloth member. A second later, I heard a loud gasp coming from him.

"Are you alright?" His father asked him. I was bitting my lip, trying not to laugh as Adrien begins to sweat a river.

"I'm fine." He said, he then pokes my nose with his index finger and pushes me away from his member. But that didn't stop me from biting the side of the fabric. Pulling the fabric down with my teeth. I freed his manhood, the funny thing is, the tip of his cock hits the top of his desk. His eye's flinch a little a little as he leans forward onto the desk. Listening to his father talk, he grabs the back of my head and pushes it towards his member.

He was gripping one of my pigtails, didn't hurt but I was still annoyed. Opening my mouth, I allowed his member to slide right into my throat. This made his let go of my ponytail as I move my head back and forth. Allowing his member to go deeper into my mouth. I place my hand on his thighs as I move my head back and forth faster, I could feel him hitting the back of my throat as I moved.

His taste, the feeling of his member twitching for release, it felt amazing against my tongue. But it would feel better in another place of my body. I slowly remove my head from his member, my lips suck the tip of his cock before removing myself with a loud POP sound.

"Do you understand?" Gabriel said. Oh god, what were they talking about?

"Yes dad." He breathed. Seconds later I heard footsteps leaving the area. A couple of seconds later, a door was shut and my head was yanked up by Adrien. In a flash, he presses his lips against mine. His tongue attacks the inside of my mouth as my tongue rubs against it. When we separated, a thin line connected us for a while before he pushed me onto the desk.

"You evil manipulating sex goddess." He growled at me before gripping parts of my outfit before ripping it apart. Exposing my skin and bare breast to him, I hope Tikki doesn't scream at me later for this.

"You beast!" I shouted with a smirk on my face. He presses his lips against mine, rubbing his body against mine as he pulls what's left of my clothes and throws them to the ground. I gently push his body off of mine before giving him a smile.

"We had a deal, a blowjob. That's it." I said as I push him down to his chair. I then take a seat on my desk as I stare down at him, crossing my legs, I move a bang from my eyes as I stared at the beast before me. I might have looked confident and stuff, but deep down inside, I was debating whether or not to run out the area.

"Don't torture me buggy!" He shouted, but I ignored his words.

"Nope, you're going to have to fix that for yourself." I said as I stand up to my feet, I didn't even feel like covering myself in front of him. I can see him pouting with his member raised up high. I could see it in his eye's, he wanted to jump me and fuck me till I lose consciousness. But I learned my lesson last time, and I will not be having that.

"Night Adrien." I tell him as I head downstairs. Once downstairs, I grab one of his shirts and pants before leaping out of his room through his window. My costume was ripped and I needed to get. I hope no one takes a picture of me.

* * *

Kikkie: Hehehehehe...more to come. Maybe later though, we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have sex during an Akuma attack?" I read out loud to Nino. He and I were in my room doing homework when I looked at the coupon book to see what I was going to do next. What shocked me was this was an option. Nino, who was looking up ways to do our math homework looks over to me with a confused expression.

"You're not going to have sex as superheroes in the sky are you?" He asked me. Nino knew about Chat and Ladybug, I told him when I needed an excuse to avoid my dad for something. Which I think is good, now he's always there when Mari and I have to run. The only problem he has is keeping the secret from Alya, who doesn't know a thing. I wish I could tell her, but I like keeping this secret from her...

"No! Tikki would kill me!" I said. A second later Plagg came flying from around the corner.

"And me, you know whenever you guys do it in the suit we feel it, right?" Plagg said in annoyance.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. And she doesn't like it, especially when you do that weird thing when you stick your fingers-OKAY!" I shouted at the tiny Kwami. Shaking my head, I looked over to Nino to see him staring at me weirdly.

"I am not even going to ask." Nino muttered. A second later, Marinette enters my room. She looked tired and annoyed! Throwing her bookbag to the side of my room, she throws her body on top of my lap and sighed.

"I am so tired." She moaned.

"Dad working you to the bone?" I ask.

"Beyond." She groaned. Nino chuckles before stands up from my bed and grabs his things.

"Talk to you later." Nino chuckled. Marinette and I wave bye to him. Once he was out my room, I couldn't help but move my hand up Marinette's leg. Gently resting my hand on that tight firm butt of her. She then grips my hand and squeezes it.

"Your dad is in the house." Marinette growled at me.

"That did not you stop you a couple of nights ago." I chuckled.

"Well, I am still tired." Marinette moaned. I lean down to kiss her, she chuckles before puckering her lips. Her lips taste like pineapple and mint, must have been her lipgloss. When we separated, she wraps her arms around me and smiles.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked me.

"Yes my love." I said.

"Why were you arguing with your father?" She asked. It was then I realized, that not only did I forget to tell her of the horrible news that will possibly cause destruction and chaos to the city of Paris, but also forgot to just...plan tell her.

"Uh...I have to do a shot with Lila." I said. In a flash, Marinette's cheerful mood turns dark. The nice cool air turns into a toxic like density, causing me to regret my words.

"What?" She asked as she slowly raises her head to look up at me.

"Mari..." I started. But before I could even finish, I heard Plagg in the background chuckling:

"HooohooHoo! She's pissed!"

And for good reasons! Not too far back, after Marinette and I gave each other our virginities, I had to do a shoot with Lila. And let's just say, she did something to me that still haunts my memories.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Babe, its just Lila! And Nino will be with me!" I shouted at Marinette, maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her about the gym meet up.

"I don't care! I don't want you anywhere near that bitch!" Marinette growled. Is it wrong that I think she's hot when she's jealous? Possibly.

"Marinette, I know you and Lila had some bad blood in the past…" I started. Now that I think about it, bad blood would not be the best description for their relationship.

"Bad blood? The woman hit me with a shovel!" Marinette shouted. My god, that was a violent day too! Lila saw Marinette tackled me to the ground. She thought Marinette was forcing herself on to me, when in reality we were just playing. So, she grabbed a shovel then proceeded to chase Marinette all around school till she threw it at Marinette, making my lady fall down a fleet of stairs. It was so bad that Chloe even called 911, Chloe of all people!? Point is, Lila and Marinette are not on good terms, both as Ladybug and Marinette.

"Look on the bright side, you and Chloe are now friends after that." I told her, only to have her cross her arms at me and squint her eyes. I sighed at her angry face and said:

"I know, but we are going to stare at a magazine together and I have to go to the gym to take those pictures. It will just be two of three, I promise." I told her.

"If you go, she will do something!" Marinette growled at me.

"She won't do anything! Trust me, this is strictly business Marinette!" I shouted to her, only to have her roll her eyes at me.

"Whatever! Do what you want to do!" She growled at me. I sighed as I watch her walk out of my bedroom. Once gone, I growled a little. Not because I was upset at her, but because there was a high chance that she might be right. Then, out of nowhere, Plagg comes flying into the area with a smile on his face.

"So…I am hungry." He said. I wanted to curse him out, but last time I did that he almost choked me…that will be explained another day.

"Plagg, I just got into a fight with my girlfriend." I said to him in a half-dead like voice.

"And she right, and then you will go on a full day off I am sorry. Ydadadadada! Feed me!" Plagg growled at me, I wanted to curse so bad. But its best I keep my mean words to myself.

* * *

(Next day)

"ADRIEN!" Lila shouted as she runs towards me. I was standing right in front of the gym that was…basically for the rich. By the doors was a crew of cameramen, makeup artist, and a bunch of people I could not name but played an important role today. Lila was wearing a one-piece work out body suite that was a little too tight, if you catch my drift. It was light blue with dark blue outline. I wore a black sleeveless top with orange colored shorts my father gave me. I wonder why. On my feet was dark blue, almost black look, running shoes with white socks. As I walked over to Lila and a couple of other models, I begin to notice something blue in the corner of my eye.

"Marinette?" I asked, stopping in my tracks as my eyes met with Marinette. There she stood, where a grey sports bra with a pink outline. Her stomach was exposed to the world, showing off those small lines of what could form abs. Marinette is a buff chick, well if she worked out a bit more. Then, on her bottom was pink tights that were so tight, I could see the outline of her underwear! I don't like it when she dresses like this outside! Especially when I can see her panties! What is with girls and wearing tights that become transparent when after a while!? And then she had on white sneakers with black lace. She looked so hot…and I wasn't the only one that notices.

"Yo, dude!" Nino shouted as he walked up from behind Marinette. Next to him was Alya, Juleka, Mylene, Alix, Rose and…Luka…

"Hi…" I spoke. Don't get me wrong, Luka is a nice guy, but I can never shake off this feeling that he wants Marinette. I mean, he can have her…when I am dead.

"The gym offered us a free trial! I always wanted to go into a steam room!" Rose said with glee. I smiled back at the blonde girl before looking over to Marinette.

"So, going to work out?" I asked.

"Yep, Alix has this work out she wants to show me!" Marinette said.

"And Nino and I are going to try that new Diving weights!" Luka said. I gave the blue-haired rocker a smile before turning my attention to Marinette. Leaning down, I whispered into her ear:

"If you brought him because of Lila, I will get you back." I growled. Only to have her lean forward towards my ear, I could feel her warm breath when brushing against my skin when she said:

"Technology, I didn't invite him. Rose did because she's trying to bang him. And last I checked, I let you hang out with Kagami Tsurugi." Marinette growled at me. I looked over at the blonde girl and saw her giving Luka heart eyes. For which he didn't notice because he was talking to Nino. Moving away from her ear, I nod my head to her.

"Fine, but if I see you flirting I will-Oh? You will WHAT?" Marinette asked as she crosses her arms over her breast. Glaring daggers at me as she waited for an answer. How can something so cute be so scary at times.

"Nothing! I love you!" I said before scurrying away from her. I didn't want her raith on me! Running over to the models, I proceeded to the gym. Once inside, my director immediately had me and two other males pick up weights and pose. I felt so stupid with some of the poses I did. Especially when I had to smile. Ever just stayed in one place with a smile on your face for hours? That is how I felt around the time I went on break. I am pretty sure I just took 1,000 pictures with a smile on my face. Not it stings!

After being cleared for lunch, I went in search of Marinette. Didn't take long, Marinette loves Cardio more than weights. So I head over to the gym area. Once there, I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Marinette performing back and front flips in the trampoline room. One flip she did was so high that she was able to land on the higher point with ease on her feet. Alya and Alix cheered as she bows to the two girls.

"Oh my god girl! That was amazing!" Alya shouted.

"Yea, when did you become such a pro?" Alix asked, making Marinette chuckle.

"Late night workouts." Marinette said.

"Oh Mari!" I shouted, making her look down to me at her high-end point. Without hesitation, she jumps down and bounces towards me. Once in front of me, she does this weird ballerina pose before bowing to me.

"Hello, how if your shoot?" Marinette asked.

"My face hurts and I think my director wants to screw me. He kept touching my butt when I was posing on the weights." I said with a small twitch from my shoulder.

"Aww, sorry to hear that." She tells me with a sweet smile. I wanted to kiss her then and there, but I had to keep a low profile since I am not supposed to be dating. Fan servicing, let the fans know your single to get more views. I call it crap, but that is my father's orders.

"ADRIEN!" Lila shouted as she walks over to us. In a flash, I felt Marinette's anger and rage as rising. She was already getting pissed, but she wasn't showing it. Once Lila was in front of me, she gives me a delightful smile, ignoring Marinette's presence.

"Hey you! The director wants you and me by the dumb bells." Lila said with a smile.

"Sure, meet you there in a second." I said. Marinette, out of the blue, puts her around my waist and turns me around. Making me look over to the trampolines and away from Lila.

"Look Adrien!" Marinette said. She points to Luka and Rose jumping down the high points. Luka goes first. He falls down so hard he bounced into the ball pit. Rose bounce so hard, that she hit the trampoline wall then bounced onto another trampoline. The two chuckled at their actions, Marinette and I soon followed.

"At least they are alright." I said with a smile.

"Yea-AHH!" Marinette shouted before falling face first into a trampoline. My eyes widen as she twists her body around to see Lila walking away from us. Quickly, she hops to her feet, then jumps to the hard ground. It didn't take a genius to see Marinette was going to hurt her, so quickly I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No Marinette! Bad girl!" I shouted. I shouted at her, only to get a growl from her. My lady was acting like a dog…so…I acted like a cat and hissed at her. She growled, I hissed…for for a minute. Gaining the attention of everyone in the area. For which I ignored. Once we stopped and glared at each, I turned around and walked away. That was…possibly the weirdest thing I have done in public.

"What the hell is wrong with those two?" Alya asked Nino. I remember hearing her say this, because Nino response made me almost laugh.

"Their...preparing for a cosplay show." Nino said. I wanted to laugh, I don't know why!?

Anyway, once I was down arguing…or acting like an animal. In all honesty, I think I was just acting like an animal, I went straight to the area I needed to take a picture. Once there, Lila sat on a bench where she and I would pose. Grabbing a weightlifter, or whatever its called, I place it behind my head. Lila, picks up her weights and begins to strike a pose. As we do this, I begin to wonder…why does my father need me to take these picture?

Was he starting a work outline? Or partnering up with a fashion line that did? It was rare for him to do that, and why put me in it? I mean sure, I pose in almost everything he makes, but this is a new thing for me. I wonder if he is trying to send me…the hell?

A feeling…a touch snapped me from my thoughts. Well, more like punched me from my thoughts because that's what it felt like! Looking down, I saw Lila hand over my…ugh! Her hand was gripping my private area! And like not a light grip, more like her fingers wrapping around the edge of my member. Practically holding it in her hand, playing with it for a bit. I know this sounds weird, but it took a while to process what was going on. And by that, I mean why hasn't anyone said anything yet.

"Wow, you have grown!" She purred. Immediately I dropped the weights and backed away from her. My director was screaming at me as I walked away. I could feel my heart racing and my cheeks burning in shame at the feeling. My body was cringing, making my shoulders rub against the bottom of my ears as I walked! I wanted to scream! And also with a small hint of rage, I wanted to punch Lila.

"Ugh…" I moaned as I make my way straight to Marinette. Without hesitation, I grabbed her, Nino, and Alya! Dragged them three to the car, then went home! Once at my house, I sat the three of them before shouting:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, making the three flinch a little.

"Lila touched me!" I shouted. In a flash, Marinette was on her feet, eyes widen and face red. I knew she was pissed, that's why I took her out. If I told her there, she wouldn't have killed Lila right then and there.

"WHAT!?" Marinette shouted at me.

"Lila touched my dick…and I just left because I didn't know what to do." I said with a red face. "I mean, everyone saw but no one says anything! Why didn't anyone say anything!? I didn't give her permission, hell I wasn't even informed I was supposed to do something like that! Oh god, there might be pictures of it too!" I said. I was really panicking at this point. This has never happened before!

"Adrien you need to calm down and call the director." Alya tells me.

"Yea, sexual harassment is not okay!" Nino said, Marinette, on the other hand, was on full anger blast mode.

"I will claw her face off!" Marinette shouted.

"No, you won't buggy!" I shouted at her. She looks over at me, glaring those blue eyes straight into my green, she crosses her arms under her breast. She then says:

"I told you Lila is crazy!"

"Yes, I should have listened. I am sorry."

"No your not! You'll probably shrug this off and see her again!"

"No I won't!" I shouted, only to get a light scoff from Marinette. She then turns around and walks out of the room. Once gone, I give Nino and Alya a worried look before following her straight to my room. Once there and I closed the door. Marinette gets right up into my face before growling:

"This is the shit I was trying to avoid! You never listen to me!" She growled before turning around to walk away. I guess over to my computer, but stopped her. Grabbing her elbow, I yanked her to me and stared down at her.

"I am sorry okay!" I said, only for her to look away from me.

"I bet you got hard when she touched you!" She…WHAT!? WHAT ON EARTH IS SHE THINKING!?

"WHAT!?" I shouted at her. Only to see her upset dog face turn into a sad puppy.

"You're attracted to her! Arent you!" She shouted at me. I couldn't help but gasp at her words. I can't believe she even says that!

"I am so not attracted to Lila! Marinette look at you! Your everything I ever wanted And more! I would breed you now…if we didn't go to school." I said. I am not lying, I would have put a baby in her the second we had our first time. But I am not ready to explain to my dad why he will be a grandfather.

"That's uh…romantic?" Marinette said with a half dead voice. I couldn't tell if she was judging me or debating her life choices.

"The point I am trying to make is, your my mate! And a cat never leaves their mate."

"Not 100% sure cats stay with their mates Adrien." Marinette said. I didn't want to snap at her. I could see my words weren't doing much in this situation. I decided to…basically take action. Grabbing her by her shoulder, I turn her around, then force her body against the table.

"Let me show what happens when a cat is turned on then by their soul mate." I purred in her ear.

"Oh…" Marinette moaned as she grinds her hips against my bulge. It's rare to see her like this, let alone in a somewhat of a public area. Seriously, like really hard to make her do this! Oh god, it was so hot! Leaning down, I moved my hand up to grip her left breast, squeezing it, making her body tremble a little in pleasure.

"Mari." I purred into her ear, making her blush a little.

"I hate you…I hate you so much right now." She moaned as she presses the tight perky ass against my manhood. Grinding on it like an animal begging to mated with. I couldn't help it! My pants became tighter as my manhood rose. Dear god, thank you for blessing me with the love of my life.

"I am sorry buggy, but you in those tights and him, I couldn't help myself." I said to her. My index finger pokes and rubs over the clothing that was her nipple. My other hand moved to her hip, sliding it down to her side where firm perky cheeks were. My god, you can bounce a quarter off her ass…my heavens I am a pervert!

"Oh Adrien, your hand is so big and rough." She moaned, they were, but the better to hold her.

"Just for you my love." I purred to her. Then, without hesitation, she twists her body around and glares at me. Growling a little, she pushes me to the wall. As she did this, she presses her lips against mine as one hand went straight to the straps of my belt. Yanking it down, I felt her fingers sneaking their way into the edge of my pants. Before I could say anything, I was pushed to the ground, landing hard on my bed as she glares down at me. I must say, evil Marinette is something we could all do in our lifes.

As she glared down, those blue orbs filled with anger no other man has seen before. Well, I hope not, this type of anger she has should be for me!

I think its time for this kitty to get a punishment only his Ladybug can give." Marinette said before reaching up to her top. Unzipping her sports bra, and freeing her glories breast. Okay, now I know my member wants to be free. She then reaches to her pants, pulling them down to the ends, I saw her dark blue panties. She throws both pieces of clothing to the side before walking over to me.

"Please be nice to me Ladybug." I purred, although deep down inside I wanted her to go rough. Best night of my life!

"You have no say today!" She growled at me before pushing my upper body down with her foot. She then climbs on top of me. And why universe!? Why do you torture me so!? She laid on my stomach, with her breast pressing against my member. I couldn't see her, but I felt her soft hands not only free my member, but she began to play with it. It feels amazing, how those sensitive fingers go up and down, moving on the lines where my blood pumped into my area.

"Mari…" I moaned. I couldn't see what she was doing, which worried me. All I could see was that glorious butt of hers. The lines that made her womanhood and how beautiful it just was to see. I raised my hand to pull the fabric off her, only to stop when I felt teeth pressing against my tip. Not a hurt full one, but something to send a message.

"No! This is your punishment for not listening! You don't get to have fun!" She said before grinding that butt over my chest. Wiggling it in my face a bit, teasing me of what I can't have.

"Marinette, I am sorry!" I moaned, but it was ignored. The thing I felt next made me almost lose my mind. My member was being placed in between her soft breast. Those soft pillow's of her that will feed my children. Oh everything! It feels amazing!

Up and down she went, covering my member in a soft warmth similar to insides. It was an amazing feeling, but it became better when I felt those lips of her wrap around the tip of my member. Covering it with her warm saliva as she slowly allows it into her mouth, the warmth that will one day drive me crazy! I just know it!

She sucks and messages my cock for a bit. Moving her upper body up and down constantly! I wanted to see her face, I wanted to see that fogginess in her eyes when she's deep in naughty thoughts. Staring at her pussy wasn't helping either, I wanted to taste it. My mouth wouldn't stop drooling at the thought of her juices. A sweet nectar of pure innocent bliss, I wanted it. Then, with a small POP sound. She stopped, removing herself from me. I couldn't help but gasp at her actions.

"Cupcake!" I shouted at her, but that did not stop her from climbing off me. I whimpered like a child, not only because I was still hard, but because she was getting dressed.

"Nope, you need to learn your lesson!" She tells me as she grabs her bra first. I wanted to cry at that moment…but I held it in as I stood up. Pulling up my pants, I looked over to see she was already dressed.

"Are you really doing this?" I asked.

"You should have listened to me. But oh no, its all in my head." Marinette growled at me before throwing her panties to my face. "You can use that to help relieve yourself tonight."

And with that, my lady walked through my bedroom door. Only to gasp and come running back in. Waving to me, I stand up and followed her out the door to find her peeking into a guest room. I look at her to see Nino and Alya getting it on in the room.

"Ugh, that girl is worse than me…" Marinette muttered to herself as she watches her friend get porked like an animal in heat. Nino looked like a savage, thrusting ruthlessly into his mate, causing Alya resting bitch face to turn into one of pleasure.

Marinette closes the door. With a small click, she presses her head to the wood and sighs. Turning around, she looks over at me and says:

"I am still mad at you."

"How many times do I have to say sorry."

"I don't want a sorry. I want you to believe when I tell you something. This isn't the first time this has happened!"

"I know." I said. I walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, I pull her in and kiss those pink lips of her. Soft and moist, begging to keep me in their grasp. When we separated, I felt a sudden chill turn warm, it was the feeling of not being in the dog house anymore.

"So...am I fully forgiven now?" I asked. I heard a light sigh before hearing the words:

Only if you agree never to talk to Lila again." Marinette growled at me. I sighed, I thought we passed this.

"Marinette, she's part of my father's company. I can't just avoid her and pretend she doesn't exist!" I told her. Making her close her eyes and sigh.

"Adrien, please just listen to me!" She said

"But Marinette I-LISTEN!" She growled at me, making me stare at those two blue orbs of hers.

"Listen…I trust you." She started. "I trust you because I know what's in your heart. Your sweet, kind and loyal. I trust you enough to be around Kagami because I know you both are respectful people." She started, why did Kagami in this.

"Why are you talking about Kagami?"

"She likes you."

"No she doesn't!" I said…or does she? I mean, she is pretty and she looks at me with sparkles in her eyes. Marinette just shakes her head at my words before saying:

"Look, I don't mind you hanging out with girls. I don't care to be honest because I know you won't do anything. But Lila, she gives me an awful feeling that scares me! I am terrified she will do something to you and it scares me. Promise me you won't go near her again."

"But she's part of my father's company." I told Marinette. She closes her eyes and pressed her head against my chest. I sensed she was worried.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I will try to avoid her. I promise." I told her. A few seconds later she nods her head and looks up at me. I wish she looked at me like that right now…

* * *

Kikkie: Hehehehehehehehehehehe...


End file.
